Beauty Through Broken Glass
by VampireBassist
Summary: Yuuki has a fever, but doesn't want to take her medicine. What will Kaname do? YuukiXKaname fic. Rated for slight fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Interlude

Hello, everyone. Everyone, hello. This is my first Vampire Knights fiction. I hope that you would enjoy and review.

Takes place before Yuuki lost her memories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.

"Speak" '_Thought_'

* * *

**Chapter 1: Interlude  
**

By: VampireBassist

It was a cold, windy December morning, and unfortunately, little Yuuki has a high fever. Juuri and Haruka were both currently sitting down on the couch inside her room, waiting anxiously for their son's arrival with the medicine.

Suddenly, the door above them creaked, and they both knew that Kaname was back. Footsteps could be heard as he rushed down the staircase to give his beloved sister the cure.

Kaname looked at his younger sister's sleeping form and smiled. He walked over to her quietly, and then proceeded to wake her up.

"Yuuki. Wake up, Yuuki," Kaname said as he nudged at her side.

Silently groaning at the sudden disturbance, Yuuki opened her eyes, only to be greeted by warm red ones. Looking up at her older brother, she innocently asked,

"Onii-sama, can I have a cookie?"

Slightly chuckling, while their parents watched with amused expressions, Kaname put his hand on her forehead. It was still burning. He looked down at Yuuki and smiled again.

"Yes, Yuuki. But you have to take your medicine first," he replied.

Yuuki had a disgusted look on her face. Obviously she hated the substance. Kaname looked at Yuuki, the spoon, in which contained the medicine, in hand. Looking at it, Yuuki frowned.

"Don't wanna!" she whined. She started to thrash around, trying to avoid the spoon that was going to her face. Haruka and Juuri were both upstairs since Kaname told them he would take care of it.

Kaname looked at her, slightly frustrated at her actions, while making sure the medicine did not spill. He sighed.

'_This is getting out of hand_,' he thought.

"Yuuki, if you drink this medicine, I'll buy you a big cookie," he bribed, knowing that she may just comply.

Unfortunately, she did not hear him because she was too distracted with her stuffed toy rabbit. Sighing again, he decided to force it on her. Kaname put the spoon in his mouth and took the contents in, making sure he did not swallow it.

He turned to Yuuki, who was still playing with her rabbit, and grabbed her chin. He squeezed her jaw a bit so that her mouth would be slightly open. Quickly but softly, he kissed her and spilled the medicine in her mouth. He stayed like that for a while, so that she could swallow the substance.

A few seconds later, he let go of her chin, and they both sat together, looking at each other. Yuuki was confused. She did not know what method her brother did, but she liked it.

"Onii-sama."

"Yes, Yuuki? What is it?"

"What did you do? Why does Yuuki feel so weird?" she asked.

"That is something that you will learn later on, Yuuki. For now, don't think about that. You need to get better. Go lay back down and sleep after I give you some water," he replied while handing her the glass of water. She drank it then handed it back to her older brother.

"Ne, what about my cookie?"

She still wanted her cookie, since she drank the _vile_ medicine. Sighing for the umpteenth time of the day, he looked down at his little sister.

She was looking up at him with those big ruby orbs, her face red from her fever, a small frown on her lips, while holding her doll tightly around her arms. He couldn't help but look at her in awe. She looked so cute.

"You go to sleep first while I go to town and buy your cookie, okay? When you wake up again, I'll give it to you. Alright?" Kaname said as he pushed her back down to the bed, tucking her in. Yuuki silently agreed, and soon she fell asleep.

Kaname sighed again. He walked back upstairs to go buy Yuuki's cookie as promised after explaining to his parents what happened. Haruka and Juuri looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be one heck of a day.

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

There you have it. I originally wanted to write it some other time, but whatever. I know Yuuki's too young to get kissed or whatever… But I couldn't help it! I didn't really plan it out; I just typed what was in my head. Sorry if the kiss part offended you anyway. Please Read and Review. No flames accepted.

-VampireBassist.


	2. Chapter 2: Young Blood Spills Tonight

I want to thank all my readers… although I am not very enthusiastic right now, I still thank you for your support of my story. I am currently trying to rack my brain up with an idea for this next chapter, and I am forcing myself to write it so that I do not displease you all. I hope you enjoy whatever I write.

Here's chapter two. Sorry if it's short. I tried. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did.

"Talking" '_Thoughts'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Young Blood Spills Tonight**

Kaname walked throughout the streets, looking desperately for a bakery.

'_Damn, if I knew finding a bakery would be this hard, I never would have said yes to Yuuki. Oh well, what's done is done. Besides, she'll probably cry if I don't get her that cookie_,' Kaname thought as he sighed in aching agony.

He walked through the crowds and finally found a bakery. It was called Ichigo Mew. He walked inside and looked through the menu. Finally he found something to buy. Kaname walked up to the cashier and said,

"Hi, I would like to buy two big chocolate chip cookies."

"Alrightie. It'll be done in a few minutes. Thank you for buying here at Ichigo Mew," the cashier said.

Kaname waited for thirty minutes in the bakery, sitting down and reading a book that he had bought during his 'search'. Finally, the baker came out of the kitchen and handed his order to him.

He walked out of the bakery and into the town. Kaname found a small little shop, which sold beautiful kimonos. He went over to the shop and found a beautiful red and black kimono.

The design had blood red cherry blossoms scattered throughout the black dress, it also had a blood red outlining on the dress, while the obi was a matching crimson red with black outlines.

He immediately asked the seller for one that's a size extra small. Of course, this was for his dear little Yuuki. He would only buy _her_ such a gift.

The lady came back with the kimono of his choice. He was pretty lucky since it was actually the only kimono left. Kaname took out some money, paid her, then left to go back home. He was quite excited to see Yuuki's reaction, plus he wanted her to wear it already.

Kaname walked to the door of his mansion and opened the door. He stared in horror. The sight before him was terribly shocking.

There on the couch was Yuuki, crying her heart out. He did not know what to do. His parents were obviously out because there was a note saying that they had another emergency meeting with the council, leaving a sick Yuuki alone in the house.

Apparently, she woke up to no one in the house. She had so much as to go upstairs, even when she wasn't suppose to, and tried to desperately look for her family.

Yuuki looked up as soon as she heard the door before her close. She stared at her brother, tears still falling down her porcelain face. She sniffed, knowing that she would get in trouble for disobeying her parents and Kaname by leaving her room. She started to sob out loud and cry.

Kaname ran up to his sister, trying to comfort her. He knew he should be mad at her, and he knew that their parents were going to lecture her later, but for now, all he could do was hug her and try to calm her down.

"Shhh, Yuuki. It'll be alright. Don't worry. I'm not mad. Look, Yuuki. Onii-sama bought you a big cookie," he said while rubbing her back.

Yuuki calmed down a bit, still sniffling. Kaname took the cookie out of the paper bag he had been carrying and gently gave it to her. She smiled gratefully and thanked him.

He smiled too. He put his hand on Yuuki's forehead to check if her fever was still up. It had gone down a bit. He sighed again.

"Yuuki, what are you doing up here? You know you're forbidden to be here, but not only that, you're supposed to be resting. Your fever is still a bit high," he said softly.

Yuuki looked up at him, her eyes full of fear. She started to tear, but Kaname hugged her from behind and gently stroked her hair.

"It's alright. Just tell me what's wrong," he cooed.

"I-I had nightmare," came her reply.

"What's it about?" he asked.

"I could see eyes staring down at me, watching my every move. It was really weird because one of them was blue and the other was red. When Yuuki woke up, onii-sama, okaa-sama, and otou-sama weren't with Yuuki, so Yuuki went to look for them," Yuuki said as she shivered suddenly in her older brother's arms.

Kaname knew who she was talking about. Rido. He looked down at her and smiled. Her eyes were closed, while her half eaten cookie was on the couch. She was asleep.

He gently hooked his arms under her back and knees, carrying her down to her room. When he arrived at her bed, he gently set her down. As he turned to leave, he heard a muffled cry from Yuuki.

"Onii-sama… Don't leave! ... I love you, Onii-sama," she cried throughout her sleep.

Kaname looked at her and gently pet her hair.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I will always be here with you. I love you," he said while kissing her lips gently to assure her he wasn't lying. Of course, she wouldn't really know since she's still asleep. He smiled.

He got up and left to clean up her mess. He had to inform his parents everything that happened when they get back. He sighed yet again. He knew that his day was just getting started, and damn it was already starting to become troublesome.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I didn't even expect this to happen, but whatever. I will try to update as soon as I can, if I don't run out of ideas that is… but other than that… please REVIEW! Or I will seriously discontinue this. Thank you for reading.

-VampireBassist.


	3. Chapter 3: Forever and a Day

Sorry for the late update. I'm so busy and lazy to make up the next chapter, but since you guys are waiting, here's chapter 3. Sorry so short. Hope you enjoy and review.

A non-massacre fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Speaking" '_Thoughts_' _Note_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Forever and a Day**

Yuuki slept soundly throughout the day. She dreamt of her nightmare yet again, except this time, she could see a dark figure looming over her, as if to take her away to another place.

Little did she know, a pair of odd colored eyes were watching her every move. Rido waited for Yuuki to wake up.

Yuuki slowly began to wake, a gasp filling up the room of silence. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, as she thought about her nightmare yet again.

She looked up, expecting to find her brother, but all she saw was another man, staring down at her. She couldn't recognize him because of his long bangs covering his eyes.

Silently she asked of his name, but he did not reply. Rido sauntered over to her, still staring down at her.

Yuuki tensed a bit. She felt as if something bad was going to happen, but decided against it with her naive young mind.

Rido stood above her, looking at her with his piercing eyes. Yuuki stared into them and fell unconscious once again. Rido picked her up and left the mansion, after leaving a little note to his siblings and nephew.

* * *

Kaname finished talking to his parents about the situation. He sighed and walked into Yuuki's room to check up on her. He opened the door.

"Yuuki, are you awake?" Kaname asked as he walked inside. Silence greeted him. He looked up to see a note on Yuuki's bed.

'_Where's Yuuki? What the hell is this?_' he thought as he took the note and read it. He clenched his fist. Rido had her.

_Dearest little siblings and Kaname,_

_I have taken dear little Yuuki to be with me forever, since you both won't let me see her. As punishment for that, you shall never see her again. Too bad you had to lose such a _

_beautiful daughter. It's too late for that now. She shall become mine. I will raise her as my own, and you cannot do anything about it. Next time you see her, say good bye to your innocent child, for she shall be stained with blood all her life._

_-Rido_

Kaname ran upstairs to show his parents the note. They both looked ready to kill. Kaname traced the scent of Rido to his head quarters. He knew he cannot kill him, but he knew that he could never lose Yuuki. Haruka and Juuri also felt the same way. They both followed Kaname and went to find their beloved daughter.

Meanwhile, Rido was carrying Yuuki to his mansion. He walked through the gates and opened the door. He smiled.

"Yuuki, from now on, I will be your guardian. From now on, you belong to me," he said as he kissed his niece's forehead. Yuuki slept soundly throughout the whole trip. Her fever was still burning up, but only slightly.

Rido walked into his room and put his youngest niece down his bed. He tucked her in and left the room. Tomorrow will be a new day.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

There you have it. I'm sorry if it's short. I wanted to add some kind of suspense, so I ended it earlier. Sorry there isn't much KanameXYuuki scene here. Be happy I actually updated earlier than I expected, and the fact that I actually tried to put my laziness aside just to write this for you.

I still hope you enjoyed and review. I was serious on my last chapter. If you do not review, I will SERIOUSLY discontinue this. I want at least 30 reviews this time, SO REVIEW.

-VampireBassist.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fourth Drinking Instinct

Hello everyone, everyone hello. I have pushed myself to updating this story, so be happy.

I am sorry if it turns out to be short. I am still quite lazy to do this. I'm so busy that I cannot really update much, but I'm trying just for you. In return, I want reviews. So here's chapter 4. Enjoy and review.

Warning: Yuuki is going to be very _emoish _at her age. Don't forget the pedophile scene. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Speak" '_Thoughts_'

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fourth Drinking Instinct**

Yuuki awoke to the sound of silent humming throughout the room. She got up and looked around.

'_Where am I?_' she thought.

Yuuki noticed a large dark figure looming over her with red and blue eyes. Rido stared down at his niece with excitement.

"Dear, little Yuuki. Do you not know who I am? Your parents should have mentioned it to you… I am your uncle Rido," he said.

Yuuki looked at him and asked,

"Where are Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, and Onii-sama?"

Rido just looked at her and smiled sadistically. He went over to her and bent over so that he was the same eye level as her. He licked his lips as he looked down at her porcelain neck.

Slowly, his lips descended down to her neck, ready to bite her. He wanted to taste her blood so badly, and he was going to get his wish now.

Yuuki stared at him fearfully, unable to move her tiny body away from him. Her thoughts went blank as Rido licked her neck slowly, as if to savor the taste. He pushed his niece down on his bed, and continued to lick his niece's luscious skin.

Suddenly, he bit down. Yuuki didn't feel any pain, but she felt so weary. Rido silently sucked on her neck, drawing out more blood. Then he stopped and licked the wound clean. His bite marks were still noticeable, but the wound was closed.

Rido made a small incision on his arm while sucking on his blood. Once he had a mouthful, unlike Kaname, he grabbed her chin forcefully while putting his mouth over her lips. He made sure to stay there so she could drink his blood. Once she drinks her blood, an evil part of her will awaken, and no one can stop it.

He grinned evilly at his plan. As soon as Yuuki gulped his blood, she started to cough. Her head was hurting and her lungs felt as if they were on fire. Her body heat increased, which made her fever increase.

Rido didn't do anything since he knew that this was going to happen. He watched her for a while, but sensed Kaname and his siblings' presence. He looked around then back at Yuuki, who calmed down a bit but fainted from the exhaustion. Sighing, he got up and left the mansion, leaving Kaname to find Yuuki unconscious on the bed, while sweating hardcore.

"Yuuki!" Kaname yelled as he ran up to her. He touched her forehead. It was burning very badly. He picked her up and ran to his parents. He did not know what happened, but once Yuuki wakes up, he's going to ask her.

It's been two hours since Yuuki made it home safely. Yuuki was still sleeping while her parents and her brother discussed about what could have happened.

Kaname did not notice the bite mark on Yuuki's neck, so he did not have a clue as to what may have happened or what caused her fever to suddenly rise up again. He sighed in agitation and walked down to Yuuki's room.

He opened the door and walked in. He saw Yuuki, sitting up and looking off into space with a blank expression.

"Yuuki," Kaname called out.

She did not reply. Instead, she started to shake and struggle around. Kaname did not know what to do. He looked at her frantically while running up to her, trying to calm her down. He saw two holes on her neck.

'_Rido. What the hell did you do to my Yuuki, you bastard?_' he thought angrily while trying to hold his sister down.

All of a sudden, she stopped and fell back. Two minutes later, she arose again and started to scratch on her neck. With her sharp vampire nails, she managed cut her self all over. It wasn't deep enough to kill, but it was deep enough to bleed.

Kaname panicked at the sight of her blood. He couldn't stop her from scratching herself, so he took off his belt, pulled her arms to the bed posts and tied her arms there. Yuuki struggled to get free, but the restraints wouldn't budge.

Kaname didn't want to waste her blood, so he leaned down and licked her wounds clean. Once he finished, he got up and got some bandages. He wrapped it around her neck, while trying to soothe her. During the whole event, Yuuki was crying so badly.

He untied her arms and held her close while saying soft, soothing words to her. Yuuki calmed down for a bit and told him what happened. Kaname was so angry. How could his uncle do that to his niece? Better yet, his 5-year-old niece?! He did not understand what their uncle's doings are, but this was going too far.

Kaname sighed and continued to hug her while rubbing her back. Yuuki had fallen asleep after a few more minutes.

He got up and tucked his younger sister in. He silently walked to the door and closed the lights. Kaname walked up the stairs and told his parents what happened. They were quite frustrated and decided to keep their guards up.

Today was going to be out of control.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it, despite the pedophile scenery. Honestly, it felt odd writing such a thing, since it was my first time ever doing so. I did not really enjoy it… But yeah. Sometimes, you just have to go with the flow.

Sorry about that. Please do not flame me for that. I'm honestly running out of ideas… but the scene there will sort of start to make sense later on in the chapters… Whenever that will be.

Please review this chapter, or I will discontinue. I want at LEAST 50 reviews this time. If not, then don't expect me to update anytime sooner, so REVIEW!

-VampireBassist


	5. Chapter 5: Bite to Break Skin

I'm sorry for the wait. I wasn't able to use the computer for about two weeks and then the rest of the weeks, I was SUPER busy… So here's Chapter 5 for you.

I hope it's good enough for you because my brain is seriously lacking creativity right now. Just know that this is for those who have been waiting their agonizing time.

Warning: This chapter may be VERY short.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Speaking" '_Thoughts_'

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bite to Break Skin**

It's 9:10 p. m. and Yuuki was sitting down on her bed, staring off into space. Kaname was outside in the living room, reading a book. Suddenly, Yuuki started to shake fiercely.

She started scratching on to her neck again, but the pain she felt wouldn't budge. Each scratch she made resulted in deep bleeding.

Kaname stopped from his reading the minute he sensed the smell of blood in the air. He got up and ran into Yuuki's room.

Once he opened the door, a horrifying sight met his eyes. Yuuki was on her bed, crying so much while blood was dripping all over her body, especially from her neck.

"Yuuki?!" Kaname yelled. Yuuki looked up and saw her brother. She started to cry even more from the pain of looking up. She felt so much excruciating pain that she started to scratch again. She couldn't stop so much.

Kaname on the other hand couldn't watch his sister doing this to herself, so he took her hands, making her stop her actions, and then kissed her long and hard.

Yuuki, not knowing what to do, just sat still, while her brother was holding her tightly in his arms. All the pain she felt, it was all going away. She closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted to her.

Kaname pulled back and looked at her. He smiled as he saw her peaceful expression. He caressed his sister's hair to calm her even more.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" he asked.

"Nuh uh!" Yuuki whined.

"What's wrong then?" he asked.

"Ano ne, Yuuki feels pain here," she stated and pointed to her neck. Kaname knew it was blood thirst.

Kaname just quietly sat on her bed, holding her from behind in his arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"H-hai, Onii-sama."

They got up and walked to the bathroom. Kaname took out the first aid kit and a towel. He soaked the towel and started to clean her wounds. After that, he started to apply medicine and wrapped her wounds with bandages.

Yuuki on the other hand, kept wincing from the pain. When Kaname finished, he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her room.

Once they reached her room, he set her down on the bed and started to make her sleep. When she finally fell asleep, he got up and left the room. What he didn't know was that it was all an act.

Yuuki got up again, staring off into space. She couldn't help but feel the annoying pain in her throat. She felt thirsty and she would not stop unless she was satisfied.

She got up and walked up the stairs quietly. She got out the window in the bathroom and roamed off. Her eyes glowed red in the night. This was the start of bite to break skin.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Well, here's chapter 5 for you. Sorry for the long wait again. I expect to hit 100 reviews for the next update or I won't update at all.

Please understand that I am not able to type long chapters for the fact that I am very busy lately, and that I am running out of creativity right now.

So bear with me with short chapters, otherwise I will discontinue this story. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

Please REVIEW!

-VampireBassist


End file.
